10 Truths
by Ikkanna
Summary: The truths of life and death. A series of unconnected truths about the world of bleach.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach (and all related products) are the property and creation of Tite Kubo

--

** Squad Eleventh and Fourth**

--

**1. **In a 'My Zanpakutō is Bigger Than Yours' contest, Unohana wins every time.

**2.** The subject of ones death is a Taboo among everyone, but especially the Fourth Division.

One day a high seated shinigami of the Eleventh Division attempted to get an answer out of an un-seated Fourth Division shinigami about how he died. The Eleventh Division shinigami ended up being treated by the Fourth Division instead.

With this evidence we conclude that most (if not all) of the Fourth Division all had tragic, painful, or horrific deaths.

**3.** No one will ever know that Isane Kotetsu's(1) nightmares really all involve her sister dieing in ways similar to Kaien Shiba. The only person who is even close to guessing is Captain Unohana who noticed these nightmares only started after the incident in the Thirteenth Division.

**4.** Hanatarō Yamada's name is a play on Japenese names that are used to identify an unnamed person. This makes people assume that he is a nobody and should be ignored. What they don't know is that he will play a big part in the winter war. If he had been told to stay in Soul Society there would be no Eleventh Division. Of course if he had stayed in Soul Society he also would have lived. As it was, the entire Eleventh Division went to his funeral and actually behaved long enough to pay there last respects.

**5. **Ever since she was knocked out by Ichigo when he tried to save Rukia, Isane has compared herself to him. She knows that she won't ever be able to accomplish Bankai until she reaches his level. Both in power and in mind.(2)

**6. **Yumichika shouldn't be so eager to achieve Bankai. After all, as soon as he does everyone in Eleventh Division would know he had a kidō-type zanpakutō. Something he obviously doesn't want them to know considering the fact that he never uses his real shikai when anyone from Eleventh is around.

**7. **In Soul Society, the most loyal of all divisions is Eleventh. Thirteenth and Eighth went against what they were told and tried to save Rukia(2). Fifth Division Captain Aizen Sōsuke betrayed Soul Society, he was joined by the captains of Third and Ninth. Ninth Division Captain Kaname Tōsen betrayed Soul Society, his predecessor become a Vizard, And his predecessor's Lieutenant also became Vizard. Seventh, Fifth, and Third Division's previous captains also became Vizards. Joining them were the Lieutenants of Twelfth, Fourth(3) and Eighth. Former Captains of both the Twelfth and Second Division left Soul Society and went into hiding in the human world. Former Captain of the Tenth Division was quick to follow(4). Though it's a little known fact, Aizen Sōsuke was once a high seated shinigami in the First Division. Sixth Division Lieutenant, Renji Abarai, has disobeyed (important) direct orders multiple times. Eleventh has also disobeyed important direct orders multiple times. You may ask 'I thought you said Eleventh was the most loyal?' well... it is, and I did. I just didn't say who they were loyal to.

**8. **Anyone who hasn't met the Lieutenant of the Eleventh Division would expect that they would be some big strong guy who could make a you-shaped hole in the ground without even breaking a sweat. Instead they find a tiny little pink-haired girl, that acts like a toddler who can make a you-shaped hole in the ground without even breaking a sweat.

**9. **The real reason behind Ikkaku Madarame's baldness is that when he used to grow it out, for some reason, it always ended up getting set on fire. This was before he met Yumichika.

**10. **Yumichika's vanity may be weird and unnecesary but at least he knows what he wants. A trait belonging to all of the Eleventh Division. The knowing what one wants thing, not the vanity thing.

--

(1) lieutenant of the Fourth Division.

(2)episode 54.

(3) the one I'm thinking of, it doesn't actually say what division he was in, but he seems like the Fourth Division type.

(4) the person I'm thinking of, you can't actually tell what division he was captain of. I just picked one.

**A/N** So? what do you think? I think it turned out rather nice, but then again I did write it. hehehe today is thursday and I don't have school till next monday HAH! Can't wait! I sister doesn't have school till monday also, so we're going to watch movies a-lot. And I'm gonna attempt the impossible! I'm gonna try to get my sis to watch _more _than one movie!... Believe me it's harder then it sounds considering she's, like, ADHD or something... (not really but she acts like it so -shrugs-)

ANYwho tell me what you think of my story and no this isn't a one-shot. I plan to do a few more chapters. And now I have to go watch Juno. SEE-YA!


End file.
